Silly Songs with Duck
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: Chaos ensues when Duck begins singing a silly song at Christmas. May be continued. Based off of Larry's silly songs.


**Prettyinpinkgal: Merry Christmas! Please review at the end of this; it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! Oh, and the Mytho in this is the one who is being controlled by Princess Kraehe.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu, "Because It's Christmas", or VeggieTales. **

**SILLY SONGS WITH DUCK**

**BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS**

In a new episode of Princess Tutu, Drosselmeyer smiled maniacly as he said into the camera, "Well, last time, Duck was about to speak of her feelings to Mytho. What will occur, I wonder...?"

Suddenly, he was cut off. "WAIT A SECOND!" Drosselmeyer looked around, confused. All of a sudden, a redheaded girl named Duck appeared. "We can't talk about gloomy stuff this time!" she cried in her childlike voice, waving her hands around.

"And why is that?" Drosselmeyer snapped.

"Because," Duck said, smiling, "it's Christmas!" To the camera people, she shouted, "PLAY THE VIDEO, PLEASE!" A video then began being shown on the broadcast.

**The Video:**

A voice says, "And now it's time for Silly Songs with Duck, the part of the show where Duck comes out and sings...a silly song."

Duck paced in the giant ballet room in her school. It was beautifully decorated, with a huge tree behind Duck. Snow was gently falling outside. A narrator began speaking, sounding like Drosselmeyer.

"It's Christmas Eve, and Duck is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies."

Duck carried the plate, and started singing. "Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Three yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, only for you for when you come...because it's Christmas!"

The star on the tree twinkled twice, and three knocks sounded on the door. Duck resumed singing, excited. "Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a duckling like me, a good duckling like me?"

Duck opened the door. Fakir stood there in a robber's costume, looking ticked off. "How the heck did I get dragged into this?!" he shouted at Duck. When he saw the sad look on her face, he sighed and began singing (although he still sounded slightly angry), "I'm a bankrobber! And I've come to rob your bank, oh yes! I've come to rob your bank, and I've come to take your dimes and swipe your nickels. So stand back, step aside you silly duck! And let me in!" Inside, Fakir was thinking, _I can't believe I did that. And I can't believe I just said "silly"!_

Fakir marched into the room, and Duck closed the door. The narrator said, "Although a little frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Duck makes an offering."

Duck sang, "I'm not a banker...I have no bank my robbing friend, but I have cookies--three yummy cookies. And I don't have nickels, but please take this my robbing friend. Eat one of these, my robbing friend. They are for Santa...but you may have one."

The narrator said, "The bankrobber is truly touched by Duck's good will. But Larry, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing Santa."

Fakir didn't look very touched, but nonetheless Duck sang. "Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Two yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come...because it's Christmas!"

At the same time, Fakir muttered/sang, "I'm a robber! I came to rob your bank, oh yes! I came to rob your bank...you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie." _Gaah! I just said yummy! _"Though I'd love to take your dimes, perhaps another time--because it's Christmas!"

The star twinkled twice, and three knocks sounded once again. "Could that be Santa," Duck sang. "Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a duckling like me, a good duckling like me?" She opened the door.

The narrator said, "Once again, it is not Santa who has come to Larry's door, but this time a savage Norseman."

Mytho was at the door, dressed up like the savage Norseman.

Duck asked, "Who are you?"

Mytho replied in song, "I'm a Viking! And I've come to take your land, oh yes! I've come to take your land, and I've come to burn your crops and steal your horses. And I've come to...step on your chickens! And soil your quilts!"

The narrator narrated. "Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Duck makes an offering."

Duck sang, "I don't land...I don't have crops, my viking friend, but I have cookies--two yummy cookies. And I don't have horses, but please take this my viking friend. Eat one of these, my viking friend, they are for Santa. But you may have one."

Mytho took the cookie and came in. The girl and boy took no notice of Fakir's unconcious body lying on the floor, who was hit by the door when it opened. The narrator said, "The viking is also touched by Duck's good will. But Duck's thoughts are still with Santa."

Duck sang, "Oh Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, I've got a cookie! A yummy cookie! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come...because it's Christmas!"

At the same time, Mytho sang, "I'm a viking! I came to take your land, oh yes! I came to take your land...you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to soil your quilts, I don't think that I wilt...because it's Christmas!"

The star once again twinkled twice, and three knocks came. Fakir gained consciousness and stood up, although still dangerously close to the door and was still out of it.

Duck sang, "Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a duckling like me, a good duckling like me?"

The narrator said, "Duck is greeted now by a villain named Princess Kraehe."

Duck opened the door, which knocked Fakir out again, and cringed, but forced herself to say, "Who are you?"

Princess Kraehe shouted, "I am Princess Kraehe, and I've come to steal Mytho's heart..." Duck slammed the door on her.

Duck resumed singing, having regained her composure. "Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't for you to come..." Suddenly, Mr. Cat appeared in Santa Claus apparel, having come through the chimney that was, for some reason, in the ballet room.

Duck grinned and sang excitedly, "It's finally Santa! It's finally him! At last, the one who brings presents for a duckling like me, a good duckling like me!" Fakir gained consciousness again.

Mr. Cat sang, ready for his great debut. "I'm Santa! And I've come to bring you gifts, oh yes! I've come to bring you gifts, and I've come to stuff your stockings--oh ho-ho-ho! And I've come to jiggle my belly. And wiggle my...nose...Hey, wait a minute! You two boys stole the hearts of the girls here at this school! It's both of your faults that I can't get married!"

Fakir shouted, "Hey! Don't blame us for your love problems!"

Mytho agreed. "That's right!"

Mr. Cat hissed and lunged at them, making the two teens run for their lives as Duck watched in stunned silence. "Nobody messes with Santa!" Mr. Cat/Santa cried. "You know that, don't you?! You've been veeery naughty! And I've got a list!"

Princess Kraehe danced in, and blinked when she saw the boy she was controlling and his best friend running from their cat teacher. She walked up to Duck, who was holding the final cookie. "Did you claim that?" she asked the redhead, pushing down her hatred for the girl and focusing on her desire for the cookie. Duck shook her head, and Kraehe began eating it as she walked out of the room.

"Merry...Christmas," was all Duck could say.

**With Duck and Drosselmeyer:**

Drosselmeyer asked Duck, "How did you get everyone to do that?"

Duck replied, "I said I'd turn into a duck and q-u-a-c-k Christmas carols for twelve days."

**Prettyinpinkgal: Well, this was random. I hope you liked it:) Please review! Thank you! Oh, and I may do more "Silly Songs with Duck" and have songs like "I Love My Lips" and whatnot. I'm not sure yet. God bless and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!**


End file.
